musicfandomcom-20200222-history
2014–15 Big Bang Japan Dome Tour X
| gross = US$92 million | last_tour = Japan Dome Tour (2013-14) | this_tour = BIGBANG JAPAN DOME TOUR 2014～2015 “X” (2014-15) | next_tour = }} BIGBANG JAPAN DOME TOUR 2014～2015 “X” was the fifth and the second consecutive concert tour in Japan by South Korean band BIGBANG. The tour began on November 15, 2014 in Nagoya, and concluded on January 18, 2015 in Osaka. BIGBANG JAPAN DOME TOUR 2014～2015 “X” Made Big Bang the first foreign artist to hold five dome concerts for two consecutive years, they gathered more than one million fans in 2014. Stage A total of about 3 billion Japanese Yen (~25.5 million USD) was used to produce the stages, the staff members, such as Jamie King the tour director who previously work with Michael Jackson, Madonna and Britney Spears. Roy Bennett was in control of the stage lighting, while Veneno took charge of the tour videos. The Tour which gathered world-class tour staff members, and utilized a 30-meter center stage, as well as six 50-meter protruding stages, which spread out from the center stage to the audience like the spokes of a wheel, a large number of stage lightings and equipment were imported from countries outside of Japan, and high-tech equipment, including the LED screens, were set up on the protruding stages, while the multi-cellular speakers ‘MLA,’ presented high quality concerts for the audience. Setlist This setlist is representative of their first show in Nagoya. # Fantastic Baby # "Tonight" # "Stupid Liar" # "Blue" # "Haru Haru" # "Gara Gara Go" # "Top of the World" # "Number 1" # "Knock Out" (GD&TOP) # "High High" (GD&TOP) # "Bad Boy" # "Tell Me Goodbye" # "Cafe" # "Lies" # "Love Song" # "Hands Up" # "Feeling" # "My Heaven" # "Koe Wo Kikasete" ;Encore: # "Last Farewell" # "Bad Boy" # "Feeling" # "Fantastic Baby" Tour dates Personnel Main *Tour organizer: Avex Group, YG Entertainment *Executive producers – Yang Hyun-suk (YG Entertainment), Max Matsuura (Avex Group) *General producers – Katsumi Kuroiwa (Avex Group) *Tour producer - Veneno *Tour director – Jamie King *Stylist – Yuni Choi, Kyung Mi Kim, Sharon Park *Hair – Tae Kyun Kim, Sang Hee Baek, So Yeon Lee *Make-up – Yun Kyoung Kim, Mi Sug Shin, Jun Hee Lee *Lighting director – Roy Bennett Band *Big Bang (G-Dragon, T.O.P, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri) – Lead vocals *Gil Smith II (Music Director/Keyboard 1) *Omar Dominick (AMD/Bass) *Dante Jackson (Keyboard 2) *Justin Lyons (Guitar) *Bennie Rodgers II (Drums) *Adrian "AP" Porter (Pro Tools Programmer) Dancers * HI-TECH (Jung Heon Park, Young Sang Lee Sung Min Cho, Han Sol Lee, Byoung Gon Jung, Woo Ryun Jung, Young Deuk Kwon, Young Don Kwon) * CRAZY (Jung Hee Kim, Ah Yeon Won, Eun Young Park, Min Jung Kim, Hee Yun Kim, Sae Bom Choi, Jung In Bae, Hye Jin Choi, Hyo Jung Bae, Ji Won Lee, Jae Hee Ryu, Ji Young Yoo) References External links * Official website Category:2014 concert tours Category:2015 concert tours Category:Big Bang (South Korean band)